Middle School Torture
by CrazyVanitasFanGirl
Summary: Cringy insights on our favorite Final Fantasy characters lives! Just role with it, okay!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Just a random idea I had.

Chapter 1: Banana Boats Part 1

(Sephiroth POV)

Sephiroth raced down the hallways to Mr. Hojo's art class. He was late…again. Genesis and Angeal ran beside him. They had slacked off, and now they were super late.

"Sephiroth, this is all your fault!" Angeal said, panting.

"How is this my fault?" Sephiroth spat as he ran.

"You made us late, again!" Genesis snapped, as they ran past Mr. Vincent's math class.

"Why aren't you in class?" Mr. Vincent called out to them, they froze.

"Sorry, Mr. Vincent, we slacked off," Sephiroth replied.

Mr. Vincent sighed, and said, "Mr. Hojo must be angry with you. Hurry up, and get to class!"

They nodded, and ran away. When they finally made it, Mr. Hojo was already teaching. They quietly walked to their desks, and to their confusion saw bananas at their desks.

"So, look who finally decided to show up. You are just on time to hear the end of the lesson! What were you doing this time? Anyway, so that's how you make your perfect banana boat. Any questions?" Mr. Hojo said. Sephiroth raised his hand. "What?"

"What's a banana boat?" he said.

Mr. Hojo slapped his forehead. "I'll go over to your desk to explain. Don't make me do this again," he said, walking over to Sephiroth, Genesis, and Angeal's desks. "Ah, yes, my late students. Always late for some strange reason. I don't know, I'm not a science teacher. Anyways, this is how you make a banana boat…"

(10 minutes later)

Sephiroth grabbed a banana, and three pink rubber bands. (He hates pink XD!) He scowled as he put the rubber bands along the long side of the banana. He hated this.

A/N: So, what did you think? Please tell me in the reviews! XD


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Welcome back to this weird creation! Let's go *sigh*

Chapter 2: Flute Problems Part 1

(Zack POV)

Zack made it to class unusually on time. Now it was just a matter of taking out his flute. Mrs. Aerith was in her office, grading. Zack walked up to her.

"I did it! I finally made it on time! Be proud!" Zack said.

"I am proud of you, Zack," Mrs. Aerith said.

Zack went back into the band room. Mrs. Aerith exited her office. "Let's begin class. Start on B flat scale," Mrs. Aerith said.

Zack played his flute, it had many cracks. "Hey, Zack?" Cloud whispered, he was a known bully.

"What do you want?" Zack whispered back.

"Your playing sucks! Just quit already," Cloud replied.

"Hey, doofuses! Shut up, and play!" Cissnei snarled.

Zack sighed and continued playing. It sounded terrible. Mrs. Aerith looked at Zack. She walked over, and quietly adjusted Zack's position. It now made a beautiful sound. Zack smiled, and continued playing.

A/N: I don't know how long this will go on, I just wrote this for school, now I have actually fallen in love with it. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well, welcome back to this strange creation, enjoy Banana Boats Part 2 of 2!

Chapter 3: Banana Boats Part 2

Finally, after ten minutes, Sephiroth finished his banana boat. He then turned around, and saw Cissnei done as well.

"Hey, Cissnei, what does Mr. Hojo plan to do with these?" Sephiroth whispered.

Cissnei let out a small chuckle. "He plans to have us sailing across the school lake."

"What?" Sephiroth said, cracking up.

"Yes, I can't wait to see this unfold!" Cissnei said, laughing.

(1 hour later)

"Okay, class, are you ready to see what we made these for?" Mr. Hojo asked.

"I thought you said he told us!" Sephiroth whispered.

"I did not!" Cissnei whispered back sharply.

The whole class nodded, while a few chuckled. It was clear those students knew what was about to happen.

"We are going to go sailing! By connecting each banana boat to each other!" Mr. Hojo announced. The entire class burst out laughing. Mr. Hojo glared at them, they didn't care, this was ridiculous. "Oh, shut up, and help my tie these boats together!"

(3 hours later – they missed like the rest of their classes XD)

Finally, the banana boat was finished. It was a huge boat made of bananas. Sephiroth had been laughing so hard that he was now hyperventilating. Cissnei laughed beside him. Mr. Hojo and the class pushed the boat to the edge of the shore. Once it was in the water, he jumped on it.

Surprisingly, it stayed afloat. He motioned for the class to hop on as well. Soon, the whole class was on the banana boat. They were all laughing their heads off at the thought of this. Once they were in the middles of the lake, Sephiroth noticed that there was water up to his shoes. _This could be a problem, _Sephiroth thought.

Soon, the water was all the way up to his waist. Kids were still laughing because of Mr. Hojo's face. It was absolutely historical. A kid fell off the banana boat.

"Man overboard!" Mr. Hojo shouted.

Genesis was starting to get into a panic, he couldn't swim. Sephiroth noticed this, and detached a banana from the boat. Soon, Mr. Hojo was the only one on the boat.

"I can't swim," Mr. Hojo said, he then went other.

(Mr. Hojo POV)

Henry Hojo fell into the water with a splash. He saw the land slowly leaving his line of vision. Finally, he was fully under the water. He looked to his right, and nearly choked in shock. Two people were underwater, playing cards. They noticed him, made strange noises, and turned back to their game.

"Uno! I won Vanitas!" one of them said, bubbles coming from his mouth.

"Gang it, Terranort!" Vanitas said. (When he says gang it, he means dang it XD)

Henry sighed, this was going to be a long day.

A/N: XD, that one was probably the weirdest one yet! Terranort and Vanitas underwater playing cards. I did that just for the laughs! Till next time! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello again to this very odd, yet fun story!

* * *

Chapter 4: Math Tests

Tifa sighed as she waited to get her math test back. She was going to pass this, she just knew it! Mr. Vincent gave her math test back, and frowned. Tifa felt an instant anxiety as she looked down at her test. She had a 24 percent! Tifa groaned, and slid in her seat.

Zack meanwhile bragged to the class that he had had a 100 percent. Tifa knew he didn't mean to hurt other people's feelings, but it still hurt her feelings. He was the smartest student in the whole school, passing everything (which Sephiroth hates anyone better than him).

Tifa saw Sephiroth glaring at Zack from the corner of his eye. She knew he didn't like anyone better than him, but Zack was a nice kid. He just got really excited at times. Tifa didn't blame him, it was exciting to be the smartest student in the whole school. On the bright side, the 8th grade ended in less than one month.

Hopefully then, Zack would not be the smartest kid in the whole school. He was so happy here though. Tifa actually had a secret crush on the boy, but knew he probably wouldn't want to date her.

"You all did poorly on your math tests, especially you, Genesis," Mr. Vincent said.

Zack nodded solemnly. All of the kids in the class looked at him. He was the only kid in the class with a 100, how could he be so certain that he knew what they were feeling. Zack showed the whole front side of his test to the class. He had actually missed two.

"See, we all have bad days! Why don't we all just throw confetti to show that we at least tried? I brought my confetti blaster!" Zack said.

"Zack, no –"Mr. Vincent began.

"Then we could spray paint Mr. Vincent!" Zack added.

"Yeah!" the whole class cheered.

"Now, let's think about this!" Mr. Vincent said.

"Nope!" Zack said.

The whole class then got to work with spray painting Mr. Vincent.

* * *

A/N: What did you think? Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Yet again, I am posting a new chapter on my phone. So if it is bad with a lot of typos, blame me, lol. Anyway, to the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 5: Hiccups

Zack chuckled as he walked towards another student who was calmly eating his food. Zack smirked, and grabbed out a French fry. Everyone turned around, and saw what Zack was doing. They turned away, chuckling. Zack whacked the kid on the head with it, and ran off to hide. The kid was none other than Sephiroth. The angry student got out of his chair and angrily studied the group of students. Zack could be heard laughing his head off.

Sephiroth grabbed one of his own French fries and chucked it at Zack. Every kid in the school laughed as the French fry it Zack on the back of the head. He stopped laughing, and turned on Sephiroth. Mr. Vincent entered just in time to see them both getting their French fries ready. He was covered in spray paint.

"What is going on in here?" Mr. Vincent asked a student nearby.

"Zack and Sephiroth are having a French fry fight. It's amusing," the kid replied.

"On guard!" Zack shouted, causing Mr. Vincent's head to turn. Zack had connected a bunch of French fries, and was now using them like a sword. Mr. Vincent chuckled a little bit at this. That was when Principal Cait Sith entered. All of the students instantly stopped laughing. Zack and Sephiroth looked, and saw the principal. "Oh, Principal Cait Sith, I can explain."

"Explain nothing. It looked to me like you were fighting, so I'm going to treat it like you were fighting," Principal Cait Sith snapped.

"Objection!" Mr. Vincent said, as if he was proving a judge wrong. Every student turned to him, shocked looks on their faces. Mr. Vincent, despite being covered in spray paint (he cares about his looks, lol), stood on a table with a yard stick. He banged it again. "These students work long and -" Mr. Vincent began, but he was interrupted by a hiccup. He covered up his mouth in shock, but continued on, "They are smart and strong willed."

"Is that so, Mr. Vincent?" the principal said angrily.

"Yes," Mr. Vincent said, he hiccuped again.

"Very well then. But the next time this happens, I won't let it go so easily," Principal Cait Sith said, he then hiccuped. The entire room burst into laughter. The principal stuck his head back in. "And no laughing at me!" he snapped, but was interrupted twice by hiccups.

Once he was out of earshot, the cafeteria erupted into laughter. Mr. Vincent even found himself chuckling at the hiccuping principal. Mr. Vincent then turned to Zack and Sephiroth.

"You may continue," he said, then he left.

The two students smirked, and continued their French fry sword fight. Once the "fight" was over, and Zack was down, the whole cafeteria erupted into claps, and hollers. Zack let out a good humored laugh, and got to his feet. Sephiroth looked at his new found friend with a smile. Then the unthinkable happened, Sephiroth hiccuped. The whole cafeteria began laughing yet again.

* * *

A/N: So, lol, what did you think of this off chapter? Please review to tell me.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello, this will yet again be my last post for a while. I will miss you all, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6: No Phones in Mr. Hojo's Class

Sephiroth sighed as he entered Mr. Hojo's class. His teacher was still soaked from his bath in the lake. The banana boat incident as they call it. They had even been on the news! The reporter said:

"_A very strange phenomenon happened today. Henry Hojo, and his class made banana boats that nobody knew the point for. It has now been confirmed that the art teacher was using them to sail away on a lake. Unfortunately, they did not make it to the other side. They began sinking in the middle of the lake with no life jackets on. This obviously concerned some teachers, as they know their students can't swim. The art teacher was sentenced to one day at jail for kidnapping._

_The school has responded to this complaint, they said, "Henry Hojo was always an adventurous one. But we never expected for him to go this far. We take full responsibility for any injury or lost items. We are sorry for what has happened, it will not happen again."_

* * *

Sephiroth soon got bored, and began to play games on his phone. He didn't even notice as Mr. Hojo entered the art room. Mr. Hojo noticed Sephiroth on his phone, and snatched it away.

"Hey! This is exactly why you get complaints!" Sephiroth snapped.

"Oh really? I'm just doing my job!" Mr. Hojo snapped.

"No, you're being a theif!" Sephiroth snapped. Genesis began laughing quietly from his seat. This was historical. "A big meanie!"

"No, I specifically said on my syllabus, no phones!" Mr. Hojo snapped in reply.

"Since when? Someone, read the syllabus aloud," Sephiroth said.

"I will. It says **Students must where jewelery to class everyday. If a student if found not wearing jewelery, they will be sent to detention. We will be doing many crafts so come prepared. Cell phones are not allowed**," Cissnei said.

"No!" Sephiroth said, he snatched Cissnei's binder, and read the syllabus. Before he even made it to the third sentence, she grabbed her binder, and wacked Sephiroth on the side of the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"That was for taking my things!" Cissnei snapped.

"You didn't need to do that!" Sephiroth snapped back.

"Oh boo hoo, stop being such a wimp!" she said

"Say that again!"

"Wimp!"

"Loser!"

"Wimp!"

"Loser!"

The entire class erupted into laughter. Sephiroth and Cissnei glared at them. That was when they noticed Genesis eating a glue stick. They all ended up laughing in the end, with Genesis looking confused. Angeal was visible at his desk silently laughing. _Stupid honor, always keeps Angeal from doing anything fun!_ Sephiroth thought crossly. But in the end, he ended up laughing with the whole class yet again as Genesis ate a glue stick.

* * *

A/N: I hoped you all enjoyed that. It will be the last time I update that for a while. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hello, welcome back to this fun story! Let's get on with it!

* * *

Chapter 7: Flute Problems Part 2

Zack entered the band room just as the bell rang. He sighed and sat down. He was late again. Zack grabbed out his flute and waited for Mrs. Aerith. Just as he finished putting his flute together, Mrs. Aerith left her office and entered the band room.

"Okay class, today we are going to be playing supercalifragilisticexpialidocious (Mary Poppins, anyone?). I hope you guys have been practicing," Mrs. Aerith said.

_Yeah, I have so been practicing, not really, I'm going to fail! _Zack thought. Mrs. Aerith raised her hands and began conducting the band. Zack yet again played the wrong notes and sounded absolutely horrible. Cloud on the other hand, played beautifully, a smug look on his face as he heard Zack's horrific playing. Some kids stopped playing just to cover their ears.

Mrs. Aerith frowned as she heard Zack's playing. It was off tempo and melody, it just sounded like gibberish. Principal Cait Sith entered the band room, looking unusually annoyed.

"Who the hell is playing that horrible music?!" Principal Cait Sith boomed. The entire class meant to point at Zack, but they ended up pointing to Cloud. "Oh so you think it is a good idea to interrupt my afternoon nap, eh? Come with me to my office, now!" Principal Cait Sith snapped.

"It wasn't me, I swear! I would never try to interrupt your afternoon nap! It was him, Zack Fair! The worst flute player in the class!" Cloud defended himself. Sephiroth laughed into his tuba, causing the whole class to crack up laughing. "What are you laughing at, Instrument Kisser?" Cloud snapped.

"What did you just call me?" Sephiroth asked, standing up taller.

"I called you an instrument kisser!" Cloud spat back.

"Oh no you don't! Wind blower!" Sephiroth snapped back.

"Frog breath!"

"Weasle brain!"

"You cheat on all of your girlfriends and make them think that you really loved them!"

"You challenge sumo wrestlers and get crushed to a pulp in less than a minute!"

"Enough!" Mrs. Aerith shouted, causing both boys to look up in shock, she never yelled. "Detention, both of you! Maybe even ISD, do you hear me? Now quit your bickering and get back to your chairs! And you, oh wise one! Some principal you make! You pick on children who don't mean to disturb other people!

Sorry for disturbing your stupid nap! Maybe you should take your nap at your own home! Now get out of my classroom before I make you! I don't care if I get fired, so long as you don't pick on my students! I don't know which idiot retired and put you in charge, but whoever did, sucks to be them! Because it is a pain in the ass to deal with you!

I know that you think you are so special, but guess what, your not. Now leave this band room! These are my students and I do what I must with them!"

The entire classroom fell into a dead silence. Sephiroth started chuckling, followed by Zack then Cissnei, soon the whole classroom has erupted into laughter. Mrs. Aerith slowly joined in with her class as they watched Principal Cait Sith's face.

"Go to my office, now!" Principal Cait Sith stuttered.

"Fine, so long as it isn't one of my students. Have a good day class. Do your work and stay out of trouble," Mrs. Aerith said, leaving the classroom.

The classroom fell into another dead silence as the class put together what was going on. Other than that, they began to practice supercalifragilisticexpialidocious. They wanted to make her proud when she came back. Zack ordered pizza and drinks. Cissnei practiced a solo welcome song for Mrs. Aerith when she came back from Principal Cait Sith's office.

* * *

A/N: I had to include some Mary Poppins, I had to XD! Anyway, Mrs. Aerith has some fire in her, doesn't she? Well, see you at the next chapter! Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey! Welcome back to this wonderful story! I know it's been a bit, but the wait is over! The new character, Ben, belongs to **tk ishda!** Well, hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 8: Library Fails Part 1

Zack, Angeal and Sephiroth walked around the library. They turned the corner and saw a new kid. He turned around and gave them a friendly smile.

"Hello, I'm Ben!" the new kid said.

"Shhh, the librarian does not like people talking loudly," Angeal whispered, meanwhile Sephiroth knocked down a bookshelf. The group flinched as the librarian stood up, anger burning in her eyes. "Sorry, Mrs. Yuffie," Angeal whispered.

"Just stay quiet next time," Mrs. Yuffie said in a squeaky voice. The group waited for her to look back at whatever she was doing and then they walked up to her. They watched as she put helium in her mouth. The group tried not to chuckle. Ben was clearly fighting the urge to laugh. Sephiroth fell over and knocked over a table and a chair. "What are you doing this time?" Mrs. Yuffie asked, her voice even more squeaky then before.

"Nothing," Ben said, trying not to laugh loudly.

_This is too funny. Why is our librarian eating helium? _Zack thought.

"Why do you eat helium?" Sephiroth asked boldly.

The group held their breath as Mrs. Yuffie towered over them. She then hiccuped, causing the group to laugh.

"What did you just say?" Mrs. Yuffie asked, her voice still sounded as squeaky as ever.

"Why do you eat helium?" Sephiroth asked.

"How dare you?! Leave this instant!" Mrs. Yuffie said, her voice still squeaky. The group laughed as they ran out of the library, Mrs. Yuffie hard on their tails. "And stay out, you morons!"

The group reached safety and fell down laughing. They had just made a discovery that would go down in history. "I can't believe that she eats helium," Sephiroth said. "What school did you go to?"

"I went to Twilight Town Middle School," Ben said.

"Okay, now let's go before she sends the dogs after us," Angeal said.

The group nodded and ran away.

* * *

A/N: New characters rule, don't they? What did you think about the helium? Please review


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Welcome back to another chapter of Middle School Torture! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 9: Underwater Part 1

Terranort and Vanitas played Uno underwater, causing bubbles to form each time they placed down a card. They didn't even notice Mr. Hojo staring at them. They had gone missing from the school over twenty years ago. Now they just spent their time playing Uno, waiting for someone to find them. But it was still a lot of fun making weird noises in the water.

Vanitas made a funny noise, causing Terranort to chuckle. Both of these actions sent bubbles flying to the surface. Terranort made a silly noise as well, causing Vanitas to laugh. They enjoyed the bubbles that floated to the surface when they either talked or made the funny noises. But was even more unique about them is how long they could stay underwater.

Nobody else that they were aware of could hold their breath for over three weeks. It was just not something that people could do. But how did these two manage to do it? Plain luck? Growing gills? Let's be real, probably by growing gills. Everytime Terranort thought of it, he laughed sending up a huge array of bubbles.

"Uno!" Vanitas shouted, slamming down his card, and making bubbles appear right in Terranort's face.

"Hey!" Terranort laughed, getting the bubbles out of his face.

He then began fanning his cards in Vanitas's face, causing bubbles to appear in his face. They both made a weird noise and laughed again. Vanitas suddenly grabbed mud and threw it at Terranort's school uniform. Terranort didn't have anytime to dodge, so it got all over the uniform.

"Hey! That was my only pair of clothes!" Terranort snapped, sending bubbles to the surface. "Take that!"

Terranort then threw mud at Vanitas's uniform, causing it to make a squelching noise. The two friends fell silent for a moment then began laughing so hard, their sides hurt. They could stay down here forever and just play a game of Uno.

* * *

A/N: And cut! Don't worry we will see a lot more of those guys! The first time they appeared was just a preview of how crazy I was willing to go with this. And now, we get to see it through Terranort's point of view. So yeah, what would you do if you were stuck in a school lake for twenty years? Tell me in the reviews.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I am fresh out of ideas. If I don't get any soon, I will decide to discontinue the story. So guys, please help me out with ideas. Either PM me or review and tell me any ideas you have. It would be super helpful and will help this wonderful story continue. So if you guys have any ideas that will help save this story, please tell me. Other than that, I don't have anything to say other than have a good day and remember to review especially, favorite and follow. It's deeply appreciated, thank you all so much.


End file.
